Walburga Neukirker
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chairman of the SPK |- ! Term | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Occupation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Walburga Neukirker is a politician active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. She has been the leader of the Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich since the death of Greta Schweingabber in 2016, and is expected to run for Reichskanzler in 2020. Early Life Neukirker was born in Konigsberg in 1991, son of Graf Walter von Neukirker and his recently married bride Magda von Neukirker. Much like the last few wealthy men Magda had married, Walter found his brakes cut and died in an unfortunate accident, leaving Magda his immense textile fortune. Magda raised Walburga in her new mansion on the outskirts of Konigsberg, bringing her up to be a radical feminist like her mother before her. Her mother was a local organizer for the SPK, and her daughter was enrolled in the Junge Schneeflocken from the age of three. Walburga became a member of the SPK in 2009, and was taken under the wing of the Party's leader, Greta Schweingabber. Rise to Power in the SPK Thanks to her relationship with Schweingabber she rose quickly through the party ranks. She scored more points when she announced she would be a lesbian, not due to actual attraction to women, but to further dismantle the patriarchy. She married a fellow feminist, Belinda Pherdefucher, while Belinda was in prison for firebombing a boys school. By 2015 Schweingabber ran for the Chancellorship as she had since taking control of the SPK in 1979, but ran with the young von Neukirker as her running mate for the Prime Minister's ticket. After being defeated by the IVP candidate Robert Bergmann she dropped the von from her name and renounced her Junker status, claiming it to be a component of the Patriarchy led by the Kaiser. Death of Schweingabber After the death of Schweingabber, Neukirker was able to secure the party leadership, taking steps to ensure she, like her predecessor, would be in office for life. Her direction has been the same as Schweingabber's, but she adopted a new position as well; the abdication of Kaiser Ferdinand I in favor of his wife, Kaiserin Gertrude I. This was to be followed by the barring of the establishment of a new Kaiser, and only allowing female heirs to take the throne via constitutional amendment. Neukirker has already announced that she will run for the Chancellorship in 2020. Public Image Unlike her predecessor, who was known best for her radicalism and extreme obesity, Neukirker is known as a sterling example of the young, smug, arrogant, social justice extremist.Category:Kaiserreich Category:Politicians Category:Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich